cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Hallaway
Overview Jane Hallaway is the contact for the first Terra Volta Respecification Trial. Upon successful completion of the trial, the player can choose a power respecification as a reward. __toc__ Information Investigative Reporter A soft-spoken woman with an inquisitive gleam in her eyes, Jane has worked for the Paragon Times for years, uncovering corruption and hidden plots that grow like weeds in the seedy underground of Paragon City. Lately she's been following several disturbing leads about the Sky Raiders. Initial Contact Missions Briefing I've been hearing some strange rumors about the Sky Raiders lately. Word on the street is that they're closing in on some big goal. Don't spread this around, but I'm hoping you and some of your hero friends can assist me in my investigation. There's something huge going on here, and I'm determined to find out what. My investigations into the Sky Raiders have taken an ugly turn of late. You should probably begin by talking to one of my informants, Jason Serano. He's sort of a shady character, but he keeps me up to my ears in tips on the Sky Raiders. Enemies Debriefing So, Jason sent you after the Sky Raiders, huh? That's just like him; his motto is, 'Muscle always gets the job done'. I have to admit, you sure got results. I'm sure this business card for Lofty Connections must mean something. I wouldn't be at all surprised to find out it's a front company for the Sky Raiders. I'm glad you chose to work with me. I think I have another job for you, if you're interested. Briefing You may think that a business card found on a defeated Sky Raider isn't much of a lead, but let me tell you, I've built prize-winning stories out of less. The first step is to check out this business, Lofty Connections. See if it's legit. If you find anything there to confirm the business' connections to the Sky Raiders, we'll be off and running. I'm determined to keep digging until we get to the bottom of the Sky Raiders' latest plot. Enemies Notable NPCs * Sgt. Clayton Debriefing Asbestos suits? Containment equipment? Based on this, I'd say that Sky Raider who taunted you was playing it straight. I can barely believe it, but the Sky Raiders actually intend to attack the Terra Volta reactor! You are going to have to move fast! Briefing This is big. The Terra Volta reactor is in jeopardy. Unless I miss my guess, the Sky Raiders intend to drain the reactor core of its fuel, leaving the rest of Paragon City in the dark. The Sky Raiders may plan to sell that fuel on the black market, or, even worse, they may plan to build a dirty bomb! Either way, Paragon City can't make it without the reactor running. You've got to stop the Sky Raiders! Stop them at once! Ever since the Rikti War, the reactor's been this city's primary source of power. Without it, we can say goodbye to light bulbs, heating, and refrigerated food. Enemies Debriefing Completing the Terra Volta Trial for the first time will award the Transmogrified Badge and the Received the Stalwart Medallion Badge. External Links *